In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a workbench, and more particularly to a collapsible workbench with an improved vise for holding a workpiece.
Tradesmen as well as hobby craftsmen often utilize a workbench. Heretofore many workbench designs have been suggested. A typical design is shown in Larson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,177. Larson discloses a folding workbench having a generally planar top and collapsible legs. Skripsky in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,151 discloses a workbench which is collapsible and also includes openings in the top of the workbench for attachment of power tools.
Hickman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,087, discloses a workbench design which is made by Black & Decker Company and sold under the tradename Workmate. The Hickman disclosure teaches a workbench with two separate planar members forming the top of the bench. The planar members are controlled by a pair of independently operable clamp rods. These rods may be screwed to control the separation of the top members forming the bench.
Young in U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,217 discloses an accessory for a workbench; namely, extensible legs which may be attached to the workbench to provide additional support for oversized work pieces. Numerous additional patents disclose structure and accessories for workbenches generally similar to those reviewed. Included among these additional references are the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,096--Dirksen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,243--Nagy PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,226--Marcoux et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,619 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,432--Rothenberger PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,684--Carson et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,305--Beekenkamp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,323--Beekenkamp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,390--Beekenkamp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,550--Gray et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,551--Kreitz PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,849--O'Grady PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,484--Beekenkamp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,803--Beekenkamp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,055--Brenta PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,665--Decker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 230,801--Hickman
While each of the prior art references disclose workbenches which are satisfactory in their operation, an improved collapsible workbench compatible with numerous accessories is a desirable product. Such a workbench would desirably cooperate with extensible leg members and with separate power tools. Such a bench should also include some mechanism for clamping a workpiece, preferably an adjustable vise.